


'Tis the Season...Already

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce may or may not be ready for Christmas, but Dick is.





	'Tis the Season...Already

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from 2014.

Despite Dick’s exhaustion, a smile was already forming on his face as he walked down into the Cave.

“Productive night?” he asked, taking in the new lights hanging around the Batcomputer.

“I’m testing a new lighting system to reduce the strain on our eyes when doing nightly reports,” Bruce non-answered.  "Eyes get tired after patrol.“

"Uh-huh.  I see.”  Dick leaned on the back of the chair, resting his chin on his arms.  "And it’s just a coincidence that they’re Christmas colors, right?“

"Yes.  I’m testing different color combinations to find the best one.”  Bruce paused.  "But you have been humming a lot lately.“

Dick let one hand drop to Bruce’s hair.  "Have I?”

“It may have affected my decisions on a subconscious level.”

He gently massaged Bruce’s head.  "Oh, yeah?“

Bruce tilted his head down to allow Dick more contact.  "It’s November, Dick.”

Dick smiled.  "Yeah.  Still, it’s beginning to look a lot like it.“

"Maybe,” Bruce said, his tone petulantly contrary.  He leaned back to look at Dick, a small smirk on his lips.  "I’m not putting antlers on the Batmobile.“


End file.
